


Mackerel And Rice

by Cyberfajita



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfajita/pseuds/Cyberfajita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had to write a dialogue for Theater Arts this past school year and I found it saved when I was going through my Dropbox. It's not exactly very good but I decided to upload it here anyway. Basically Makoto gets tired of Haruka always making mackerel and rice.</p><p>It is formatted like a play. I didn't have the effort to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mackerel And Rice

(MAKOTO arrives at Haruka’s door and wipes his feet on the ground)  
MAKOTO: (Knocks on the door) Haru!!! Are you home?  
HARUKA: (No answer)  
MAKOTO: I’m coming in! (Gets out his spare key let’s himself inside and heads to the kitchen)  
HARUKA: (Standing over an electric skillet while listening to music through earbuds. Appears to be making fish.)  
MAKOTO: (Taps him on the shoulder)  
HARUKA: (Turns around while taking out his earbuds. Doesn’t appear to be shocked or scared in any way.) It’s a good thing I live alone and gave you that spare key. My parents would kill you if you came over all the time like this.  
MAKOTO: (Lets out a slight nervous laugh) Sorry  
HARUKA: It’s fine, will you do me a favor and help me prepare lunch for the team?  
MAKOTO: Of course, what are we making today?  
HARUKA: Mackerel and rice. Can you make the rice? I already have the rice maker set up over there.  
MAKOTO: Don’t you make that for us every day?  
HARUKA: Yeah, let me get the rice out for you real quick. (Walks over to his pantry and searches through it for a bag of rice.)  
MAKOTO: Can’t you make something else today?  
HARUKA: I can, but I don’t really have time right now. (Grabs the bag of rice out of the pantry and hands it to Makoto.)  
MAKOTO: (Grabs the bag of rice and puts it down next to him on the counter.) Well, I’m tired of you making us the same thing every day.  
HARUKA: Are you saying you don’t like my cooking?  
MAKOTO: It isn’t exactly the easiest thing to judge someone’s cooking when you haven’t tasted anything else they can make.  
HARUKA: Well what do you want me to make?  
MAKOTO: I just want something new. Have you tried asking Rei and Nagisa how the feel about having the same thing every day?  
HARUKA: (Getting annoyed) They aren’t part of this.  
MAKOTO: So they're no longer part of the swim team?  
HARUKA: Well, they have been here a few times. I made omurice when they were here a few days ago. They seemed to really like it.  
MAKOTO: (Looks disappointed) Oh... Was I busy that day?  
HARUKA: No, it wasn't exactly planned. They randomly came over with no warning so I decided to make dinner for them.  
MAKOTO: Why didn’t you just have one of them call me while you were making dinner?  
HARUKA: Because I wasn’t thinking about that at the time.  
MAKOTO: But you know omurice is my favorite  
HARUKA: I know, but…  
MAKOTO: Whatever, I’m heading to school. (Walks out of Haruka’s house and starts to head for school)  
(A few hours have passed, it is currently lunch time and MAKOTO is out sitting on the roof of the school like usual.)  
HARUKA: (Walks up onto the roof like usual and sits down next to Makoto  
MAKOTO: Hey  
HARUKA: Hey, sorry about this morning.  
MAKOTO: It’s fine; it’s my fault for getting fed up with you making the same thing every day. I should just be grateful that you make lunch every day.  
HARUKA: No, I should have made something else. I’m getting tired of mackerel and rice too.  
MAKOTO: (slightly laughs) Well that’s something I thought you’d never say.  
HARUKA: (smiles) I thought I’d never say that as well. Here, I brought you something (reaches into his bag and pulls out a small wooden bento box, hands it to Makoto)  
MAKOTO: (Takes the small box from Haruka and opens it up) o-omurice?  
HARUKA: Of course. I know it’s your favorite and I felt really bad about not inviting you over the other day.  
MAKOTO: Don’t worry about it. I was thinking about it in class and started to realize that Nagisa could be really distracting. (looks down at the food) Is this why you were late this morning?  
HARUKA: Yep. I really wanted to do something special for you so I decided to stay home and prepare it.  
MAKOTO: Thanks Haru. (smiles and hugs Haruka. After letting go, he looks around the area)  
HARUKA: Is something wrong?  
MAKOTO: Not really, but where are Nagisa and Rei. They usually eat lunch with us up here.  
HARUKA: They’re over at the pool getting ready for practice after school.  
MAKOTO: Should we go help them?  
HARUKA: I feel like we should. I don’t really trust them not to do anything while they’re alone.  
MAKOTO: Alright, let’s go then. (Sets the bento box on the ground and up and brushes off his pants.)  
HARUKA: (Grabs the bento box and puts it in his bag.) You could at least eat the food I made for you.  
MAKOTO: (Laughs nervously) I’ll eat it when we get there. We have permission to be out of class for the next 2 hours anyway.  
HARUKA: Oh, alright  
MAKOTO: (Puts his hand out to Haruka)  
HARUKA: (Grabs Makoto’s hand and pulls himself up)  
MAKOTO: By the way. What are they even doing to the pool?  
HARUKA: Cleaning it. It got kind of muddy when it rained a few days ago.  
MAKOTO: Ok then, let’s go!  
(Both HARUKA and MAKOTO exit)


End file.
